Obsesion
by itzel black
Summary: Para volver a servir en las filas de Lord Voldemort, Dolohov pone como única condición que le cedan a Pansy Parkinson (Publicado en Potterfics bajo mi usuario Itzel Black)


Una sombra corría por los bosques, su destino encontrar a Antonin Dolohov o que él la encontrara a ella lo que no sería muy bueno, todo por obedecer al señor de las tinieblas, todo por darle gusto a Lord Voldemort.

-¡mierda!-tal y como lo pensó sus botas estaban llenas de barro.

Izo el asco a un lado siguiendo su camino sigilosamente, un ruido la izo estremecer, saco la varita e intento iluminar el camino con un lumus pero no le funciono, arrugo el entrecejo, seguramente el bastardo de Dolohov andaba cerca ya se había percatado de que ella iba a buscarle.

Aunque sentía un poco de miedo trago saliva siguiendo su camino el fin del espeso y obscuro bosque terminaba frente a ella a no muchos metros se encontraba una vasta construcción solamente una habitación se encontraba iluminada, la joven mujer resoplo continuo su camino con pesadez caminando por entre la hierba y algún que otro resto, ese Antonin y su sadomasoquismo tenia suerte que no lo hubiesen encontrado los aurores, que si no recibiría el beso del dementar sin derecho a juicio pues tenía fama de ser un descuartizador de primera, incluso rebasaba en mucho a Bellatrix Lastrange ella solamente se divertía torturando con el cruciatus mientras que el iba directamente a la acción.

Cuando estuvo más cerca de la imponente fachada de la mansión trago saliva no sabía si iba a entrar al cielo o al infierno, decidida pues se encamino hasta la puerta principal la cual estaba abierta al entrar se encontró con todo obscuro todo estaba en quietud hasta que tuvo que taparse los oídos un gracias a un grito que casi le revienta el tímpano, su sonrisa se engrandeció pudo reconocer perfectamente de quien era, ya tuvo oportunidad de torturarla una que otra vez así que podía asegurar que se trataba de la sangre sucia tenía ganas de ver el show subió elegantemente las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba entreabierta se asomo por la rendija, no solo estaban Granger sino la lunática en el suelo y con un gran charco de sangre, con los ojos abiertos totalmente desnuda, siguió mirando con la boca abierta miro a Antonin desnudo de arriba abajo sin duda era un hombre endemoniadamente guapo a sus años al parecer el pasar catorce en azkaban le sentaron muy bien la sangre sucia corrió con la misma suerte de Lovegood cayó pesadamente al suelo, Anotnin parecía cansado antes que el mortifago saliera ella intento apresurar el paso para que no supiera que estuvo viendo lo que sucedía durante todo el tiempo que observo pero fue tarde un fuerte agarre le impidió.

-miren a quien tenemos aquí.-Pansy sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la medula espinal, Dolohov la atrajo hacia el mientras tiraba con violencia de su capa.-pero si es la perra de Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy sentía que las piernas le comenzaban a fallar por un momento su condición de mortifago la abandono por completo entre tanto Dolohov la observaba maravillado sin duda que su señor supo escoger bien a su compañera, al menos cumplió con lo prometido el volvería a servir en sus filas con ella como su mujer.

-bienvenida a mi humilde morada señorita Parkinson.-besa su mano, Pansy se estremece al sentir el contacto de sus cálidos labios en su piel.-pero porque sigues de pie.

-a…así estoy bien Gracias A digo Dolohov.

Antonin la apretó mas contra si ella simplemente se dejo llevar un extraño calorcito estaba apoderándose de ella…más bien de su entrepierna verlo desnudo solamente para ella era excitante, jodidamente excitante.

-el señor tenebroso me mando aquí para…

-ya se a que te mando Voldemort-la izo sentarse en un elegante sofá de cuero tendiéndole un vaso de vodka ruso para que entrara en calor.

-entonces tu, usted sabia que…

-que ibas a venir.-se giro para verla.-pero nunca me imagine que tan pronto.

Pansy lo miraba con extrañeza a que se refería con eso, porque sus padres se mostraron renuentes a que fuera ella quien contactara a Dolohov pero prefirió no seguir pensando estupideces sus ojos aun seguían puestos en el cuerpo de Antonin, bien formado no iba a ponerlo en tela de juicio sus ojos viajaron hasta el trasero dios era perfecto él se dio cuenta de cómo lo veía la muchacha se dio la vuelta para que lo observara mejor con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro se acerco hasta ella que lo veía atemorizada, tomo con firmeza una de sus delicadas manos llevándola a la entrepierna ella no pudo contener un gemido lo que causo que el cerrara los ojos.

-te gusta cómo se siente verdad pequeña.-hablo con voz ronca.

-p…por favor ya basta.

-no hasta que yo quiera preciosa.

Antonin no izo caso solo la izo sujetar el glande con más firmeza mientras lo hacía bajar y subir lentamente enredado en su mano, el comenzaba a gemir, Pansy se encontraba algo apesadumbrada aunque muchos no lo creyeran ella todavía seguía siendo virgen no le gustaría perder la virginidad de ese modo tan bochornoso para ella, seguía sin comprender porque Antonin la trataba así pero tampoco diría que se sentía mal al contrario aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad ella también empezaba a disfrutarlo.

Antonin le hacía bombear el pene con más fuerza hasta que llego al orgasmo escupiendo una especie de líquido blanco espeso que tenía un olor no muy agradable rebelándose entre sus anos, más tranquilo Antonin la tomo en brazos ella no puso resistencia se dejo por él le gustaba su modo rudo de tratarla quizás era un poco violento pero la excitaba más de lo que pudiera hacer Draco que en comparación era poco.

Llegaron a una habitación diferente a la anterior el la lanzo la cama en cuanto se vio libre de sus brazos Pansy quiso hacer el intento de escapar el fue más rápido que ella la sujeto con más fuerza.

-¡nunca oyes, nunca a vuelvas a tratar de huir de mi porque no podrás!-Pansy no hacía más que llorar.-vuelve a donde te deje.

Pansy no izo por moverse entre tanto la paciencia de Antonin estaba llegando a su límite, la sujeto fuertemente y la lanzo a la cama esta vez se aseguro de que no escapara poniéndose en medio de sus piernas Pansy se removía desesperadamente entre sus brazos pero a Antonin poco le importaba sus ojos ya estaban nublados por el deseo y la lujuria que le transmitía esa maldita perra que al fin podía tener a duras penas consiguió convencer a Voldemort para que le cediera a la muchacha y ahora que al fin podía tenerla no descansaría hasta hacerla suya tal y como quiso hacerlo desde que tenía trece años con ese cabello lizo , color azabache que caía graciosamente al raz del hombro, esas facciones de ángel, sus ojos negros como su cabello y cuando fue creciendo ese cuerpo de diosa que podía volver loco a cualquier hombre que tuviera en frente pero prometió que no sería de ninguno si no la tocaba antes, estaba a punto de cumplir su profecía, podía sentir satisfacción después de tanto tiempo podía reclamar lo que según el por derecho le correspondía.

Su vestido quedo hecho trizas en esos momentos ya se encontraba en el piso ella desnuda ante sus ojos, la imagen más divina que pudo haber visto pero sus nervio no eran un factor que ayudara algo a la situación.

Se separo de ella pero no del todo, paso una de su piernas al otro lado de su cintura, ella había dejado de sollozar un poco.

-necesito que te relajes.-le susurro al oído, ella sintió como las piernas le fallaban daba gracias a Merlín por encontrarse en una cama porque si hubiese estado de pie seguro se caería, pero gimió levemente al sentir un dedo de Antonin tocando su clítoris.- así me gusta pequeña.-Antonin movía su dedo más rápido.-ahora quiero que te relajes completamente y te dediques a disfrutar del momento .

Pansy parecía empezar a ceder, movía rítmicamente sus caderas de arriba abajo dando chance a Antonin para que explorara en más de una parte, pero él no se conformaba con eso solamente le tomo los pies arrestándola hasta media cama, ahí coloco sus pies sobre sus hombros al tiempo que ponía una almohada en su espalda Pansy no sabía que tramaba ahora su amante pero tampoco iba a negarse al que fuera su deseo endureció las piernas al sentir su cálida lengua explorar nuevamente su vulva empezando en el clítoris y terminando en sus paredes vaginales muchas veces vio a sus padres hacer ese tipo de cosas que en un principio le dieron asco pero conforme fue creciendo le parecieron interesantes solo tenía un problema no tenia con quien hacerlo hasta que llego esa noche en que o estaba disfrutando como si esa fuera a ser la única vez.

Estaba como posesa no sabía a dónde guiar sus manos por un momento se aferro a las sabanas y de un momento a otro las coloco en la nuca de Antonin incitándolo a que le diera mas placer del que ya le estaba dando otros tontos en su lugar se quedaran quietos pero él era un torbellino, aparte de estarle lamiendo el coño de manera salvaje le masajeaba los pechos y de cuando en cuando le pellizcaba los pezones que estaban igual de duros que su polla al cabo de varios minutos de placer al fin llego al orgasmo.

-quiero que me digas que quieres.-hablo Antonin metiendo dos dedos en su vagina.

-tú sabes lo que quiero Dolohov.

Antonin sonrió triunfante al fin conseguía lo que quería, se puso en medio de sus piernas sacando los dedos llenos de sangre la que fue embarrando por su cuerpo poco a poco fue metiendo su polla en su vagina apenas sintió la punta dentro Pansy se arqueo jamás pensó que perder la virginidad fuera tan incomodo y placentero a la vez.

-calma, ya sentirás después. Relájate.

Ella obedeció volvió a su antigua posición dejando que Antonin la penetrara de golpe lo que izo que soltara un grito que seguramente se habría escuchado por toda la casa, al mortifago poco le importaba si dolía o no, tenía que acostumbrarse las embestidas eran rápidas y bastante profundas.

-¡DILO!-ordeno Antonin con la voz ronca.

-q…que.

-di que eres mi perra.-

Pansy quería negarse a hablar no iba a ponérsela así de fácil pero unas fuertes embestidas al fin la vencieron.

-¡ESTA BIEN LO SOY! OOOH DIOSSS! ¡LO SOY!

Antonin sonrió satisfecho y se inclino para besarla con furia introduciendo su lengua hasta el fondo .Pansy no gemía, gritaba aferrándose a la espalda de Dolohov este en respuesta penetraba mas fuerte haciéndola casi llorar, varias penetraciones mas lograron que ambos culminaran en un orgasmo intenso y salvaje, Antonin descanso un poco a su lado para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación no sin antes cerrarla por fuera a partir de esa noche ella era completamente suya ,nadie se la iba a quitar.


End file.
